godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater Z, chapter 2: Orochi
Vegeta was the first to act. With a decisive blow, he let his fists fly against the lupine beast before him, the blow of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan impacting the beast’s face at speeds untrackable by normal eyes. For a moment, the two of them just stood there, Vegeta with his fist planted on the beast’s head and the beast itself in a low stance, ready to strike— —before Vegeta landed a kick on the side of its head, sending it sprawling. Goku, meanwhile, was still staring down his foe, the gray creature with the two arms sprouting out of its back. He wasn’t going to attack until he’d fully sized up his foe. “Hey, King Kai,” Goku called out, “what even are these things, anyway?” ::They’re called Aragami, and they come from another universe! The one you’re fighting is called a Chrome Gawain, and Vegeta’s foe over there is called a Marduk! Be careful, these things are powerful! “I can tell,” came Goku’s response, “but we sure as hell aren’t going to lose!” Powering up his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan aura, Goku charged forth, disappearing the instant before he reached the Chrome Gawain and reappearing behind and above it, ready to strike— —only to find his path intercepted by one of the two mighty arms, moving independently of the Gawain to block his path. Instantly, Goku dashed backwards in midair, preparing for another strike, but the Gawain spun around before he could act, creating a massive tornado that buffeted Goku and sent him flying. Vegeta, meanwhile, was still engaging the Marduk. He battered the Aragami with a barrage of punches, only to find them either dealing little damage or being parried by the Marduk’s massive armored gauntlets. Clearly, he’d need a different strategy… and judging from Goku’s progress, it appeared he was thinking the same thing. Simultaneously, Goku and Vegeta leapt back and took respective stances. Goku cupped his hands at his side, while Vegeta held his hands out on either side of himself, as both began to charge. “Kaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeee…” Goku began, a ball of bright blue energy appearing in his cupped hands. Meanwhile, Vegeta had begun to charge an attack of his own, his aura crackling with powerful energy as his power level continued to rise. “…HAAAAAAAA!!!!” “FINAL FLASH!!!!!” At once, both warriors unleashed their strongest attacks. Goku thrust his hands forward and unleashed his Kamehameha, a mighty beam of blue energy that soared through the air towards the Chrome Gawain, while Vegeta’s Final Flash erupted forth from his hands outstretched before him in a massive yellow energy beam that tore apart the earth itself on its way to the Marduk. Both creatures were annihilated instantly, their bodies crumbling to pieces before the might of the two strongest Saiyans in the universe. “Did… did we get them?” Goku panted, as the dust cleared. “I think so,” came Vegeta’s labored response, as the site was veritably clear of either Aragami. Goku, however, was interrupted by another message from King Kai. ::Don’t rest just yet, Goku! There’s another one on its way, and it’s even stronger than the previous two! By a huge margin! “Yeah, King Kai… I can see it.” Goku and Vegeta looked towards the sky to see something wreathed in golden flames streaking towards them, crash-landing a short distance away from them and sending up a massive butt of smoke and dust. What stood before them now was similar in body structure to the Chrome Gawain that Goku had fought, but it possessed majestic red and black fur instead of gray, a more draconic face, and two auxiliary heads instead of the two arms sprouting out of the Gawain’s back. Instantly, without wasting any time, Goku and Vegeta charged simultaneously at the newly arrived beast… only to find their attacks completely repelled, their punches and kicks dealing no damage whatsoever. Dodging a flurry of blows from the creature’s auxiliary heads, the two Saiyans wasted no time in charging and firing their strongest attacks, Goku’s Kamehameha and Vegeta’s Final Flash finding their marks with perfect accuracy— —however, once again, the beast was completely immune to their attacks, even two devastating energy beams having no effect. “Ghhh…” Goku panted. “Hey, King Kai, what is this thing?” ::It’s called the Crimson Orochi, and it’s supposedly the strongest Aragami in existence! It killed an uncountable number of victims in the universe it came from, and now it’s here for more! Oh, and watch out, because it— Whatever King Kai was about to say was interrupted as the Crimson Orochi took a low stance… and began to transform. Its body was engulfed in a sparking golden aura as its fur began to take on a golden sheen, the beast’s appearance highly reminiscent of… “A… Super Saiyan?” gasped Vegeta. “But that’s…!!” “Impossible, right?” came Goku’s reply. “But either way, here it is, and it’s clearly hundreds of times more powerful than it was before!” “So what the hell do you suppose we do?” shot back a clearly very agitated Vegeta. Goku merely laughed. “What else CAN we do, Vegeta?” At these words, Vegeta laughed in turn. “True enough, Kakarrot. Now then… LET’S GO!!!” ---- What are the powers of the newly transformed Super Saiyan Crimson Orochi? Will Goku and Vegeta be able to defeat it, or has the Earth's time finally come? Find out next time on... God Eater Z! ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater_Z,_chapter_3:_Fusion Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts